The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a twin-wire papermaking machine containing two mutually parallely extending wires which are moved essentially at the same velocity or speed of movement, and at least one device for the infeed of a fiber stock suspension through one of the wires.
Twin-wire papermaking machines of this type are known to the art, for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 2,062,445 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,596. With both of these state-of-the-art papermaking machines there is employed a so-called distribution wire which is guided at a certain spacing from the main wire and upon which there is sprayed the fiber stock suspension from special spray nozzles. This fiber stock suspension penetrates the distribution wire and deposits upon the main wire.
Such construction is afflicted with a spate of drawbacks. Thus, for instance, it is extremely difficult to guide the wires parallel to one another and at a not too great spacing from one another. Additionally, the danger exists that the wires will oscillate, especially the distribution wire, so that there is disturbed the uniformity of the distribution of the fiber stock suspension.